


The Man From Wild Space...

by TheMotorMouth98



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AND A BUT LOAD OF SWEARING, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gen, Possible Character Death, first story go easy, people WILL DIE!, possible clone and minor OC pairings, possible lemons in future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMotorMouth98/pseuds/TheMotorMouth98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the verge of the Republic collapsing and fearing that the Jango Fett clones aren't fighting as well as they thought they would. The senate sends a small fleet to scour the remaining planets they hold to find a human template suitable for cloning. forcing the small fleet to search far into enemy space... when all seems lost a mysterious signal with an ominous holorecording is picked up pleading for help, with the fleet far behind enemy lines and desperate for a template they trek deep in uncharted territory where there last hope may reside... the first chapter is important its important but it just tells what his mindset is like for my oc. next chapter will be out soon plus possible romance in the future!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man From Wild Space...

To start a story you need a hook, a metaphorical hook but a hook none the less, it could be about war, death, romance, hell it could be about space if you want it to be. Another need is setting, a place and a time, its the year 2100, and I am living in the lovely mitten state Michigan. Next if your story's about a person you need a protagonist, I guess it could me Keean Trinity,*heh* well its general Trinity for most, I'm 17 and I fought for four of those years. before that my hole life was training to be a soulless killing machine, to fight for a country and people that I didn't see until I was 10, what did it amount to? nothing not a damn thing because that country that I was trained to protect, and the people I was trained to protect well it was destroyed right in front of me, right in front of my very eyes my mission failed friends, allies, my nation, MY OWN DAMN SIGHT GONE ALL OF IT! A WORLD DESTROYED... hell.... a whole solar system destroyed, colonies on mars, Jupiter, moons of Saturn, our own moon all destroyed, reduced rubble and ash, with hundreds of billions of people dead because of one person...one woman who had the FUCKIN' BALLS TO DESTROY EVERYTHING!... *PANT* *PANT* and now there's only a few million that I know of that are left and I'm a leader of a few of those people. most are soldiers, old friends... or soldiers in training... For what? I don't know a threat unseen, blind ignorance I don't know, I j-just don't anymore.

Most people would think I would've kicked the bucket by now or at least gone insane. But no...no, martial arts, vehicular warfare, weaponry, strategy, stealth, all jam packed into brain, and that knowledge kept me alive it, made me the most feared thing in the war. I-I-I was notorious...I was a legend on the battlefield. the Russians they called me 'zapuht maro mohctp" it means the "the west's little monster" I hated the name because they were wrong. I wasn't the monster I was the thing they brought in to kill the monster and that is exactly what I did and now, now the world has changed. it doesn't have monsters anymore so there's no need for monster hunters anymore... If there's no war there's no need for soldiers right?...*HEH* Wrong. I've read many quotes and heard many more but there are two that came from two great men who lived long ago and those quotes...well lets just say mankind shoulda' read those quotes and learned a well deserved lesson. unfortunately we didn't....

"So long as there are men, there will be wars" -Albert Einstein

"If we don't end war, war will end us" - H.G. Wells

War ended the world but didn't end us, and as long as there is men there will be monsters and when they rear there ugly heads i'll be there. I WILL BE THERE! to strike them down for I Keean "little monster" Trinity made a promise to god, the devil, who ever the hell was listening! THAT I WILL NOT DIE UNTIL I KILL THE BITCH DID THIS TO ME! WHO DID THIS TO THE WORLD! AND IF THERE'S ONE THING THAT I'M KNOWN FOR! IT'S! IT'S!...it's that I keep my god damn promises...

hey motormouth here sorry for the short chapter i've been working on the next three chapters for a while now but because of work and family problems of late they might not be out for a while but the next chapter might come out in a couple days to a week a day if i really hustle and i really hope you like


End file.
